


one last apology (DRAFT)

by melancholicbowlofnoodles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Bitterness, Gen, Pining, Poetry, im like a bad person, self destructive quasi poetic rambling, should i still tag as f/f anymore im pretty sure thats not how this works, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicbowlofnoodles/pseuds/melancholicbowlofnoodles
Summary: DO NOT SEND
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Letters I'll Never Send





	one last apology (DRAFT)

sometimes i pick  
incessantly at my fraying seams gentle hands growing increasingly frantic resisting the urge to yank my socket out of the wall and as i gnaw upon the wires teeth shuddering in my skull i can taste metal and saltwater i taste power i taste agony i taste anger i will fall upon my own hair and i would cut it all off in one swing but i know as my pride plummets past my ears it will whisper  
look what youve done  
all that love all that work all that time  
and youd gone and severed it all so ruthlessly  
did you even hesitate to cut me off?  
did you feel any remorse?  
is this the first time?  
eventually ill have done my damage and  
ill look down at all that was once mine  
it was still healthy it was still so lovely  
maybe i could braid it back in and pretend i never picked up the shears  
maybe i could sew it into my scalp  
but hair does not heal  
it does not forgive  
it was dead from the start  
i shall keep it in a drawer with all the other shards ive stolen from loved things i dont have anymore  
it was dead from the start  
we were dead from the start baby  
i know i was the cruel one and i  
am so  
sorry  
for what its worth i wanted change so badly that i  
forgot i held it  
cupped in my hand  
until i commanded it to strike


End file.
